


Best case scenario

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been together for a long time. It's time to tell Dean's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best case scenario

"You know what? It can wait," Dean said casually. He was sitting in his room with Castiel Novak, his boyfriend.

"It's been half a year, Dean. I told my parents after three weeks." Castiel had the kind of parents that would be okay with anything. He did drugs? He'd stop eventually. He was drinking? Normal teenage behavior. Not that he did any of those things. Maybe they raised him right after all. They were, whatsoever, nothing but happy for him when he told them he had a boyfriend.

"Your parents are different," Dean said.

Cas shifted next to him on the bed. "Different, maybe, but not worse. They'll accept you no matter what, you know that."

Dean did. He just chose to ignore it due to nervousness.

"They don't have to know everything," Dean said with a shrug.

Cas put his hand on Dean's cheek. "There is no way you can keep this from them forever, Dean. Literarily everyone knows but them."

Dean licked his lips. "So they'll find out on their own."

Castiel sighed. This was harder than he though it would be. He gave up on words and kissed Dean instead. He closed his eyes, shutting out the sunlight coming through the window, shutting out the messy room around him. Just as Dean was getting really into the kiss, Cas pulled away. He took Dean's hand and led him to the door. "You can do this," Cas said, looking Dean right in the eye.

"If I can, can i expect more of that?" Dean asked.

Cas laughed. "Do you really think I would be able to stay away, Winchester?"

 

Castiel opened the bedroom door and Dean let go of his hand. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sam had his schoolwork spread all over the table.

"Care to join us in the living room?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "I have homework," he said.

"For God's sake, Sammy, it's Saturday!"

Sam clearly was about to protest, but there was no way Dean would give up on this, and Sam knew it. Therefore, he followed the two other boys into the living room.

John and Mary were watching the news.

Sam sat down next to them on the couch.

Castiel smiled before he went to sit down in a chair.

"I have an announcement to make," Dean said, looking straight at Castiel. They had practiced this a million times.

Castiel slightly tilted his head, indicating for Dean to look at his parents instead.

Dean took a deep breath. "I am.." He had never, ever, even once said the word gay. This was no exception. "Swinging for the other team," he stuttered, mixing up the expressions.

Castiel let go of a mild laughter.

Dean gave him a death glare.

Castiel stopped.

"Also," Dean mumbled. "Cas is my boyfriend." He hadn't had the courage to look directly at his parents, just kind of through them. Still without really looking, he sat down on the armrest of Castiel's chair, leaning toward him.

Castiel grabbed his hand and held onto it.

Finally, Dean looked straight at his mother.

"I know, Dean," she smiled.

Dean's heart skipped a beat. "How?" He didn't realize he had asked out loud until John answered:

"Well, it's not like you're exactly very quiet up there."

Dean could feel his face changing color as the blush spread.

Mary lightly pushed John, signalizing he shouldn't have said that.

"Sorry," he laughed.

Sam stood up. "Maybe next time you could announce something we didn't all know."

Mary laughed as he walked into the kitchen. "It's fine, Dean."

Dean swallowed. This was in no way how he had expected it to turn out. In a way, this was worse. He had prepared an entire speech explaining how his love was pure and it would be no different with a girl. He had spent so much time thinking about the worst case scenarios, he completely forgot about the best case ones.

He had nothing to say, and so he didn't mind it when Cas planted a soft kiss on his lips. Dean very quickly pulled away. They were in front of his parents, after all. Yet a big smile was on his face.

"I'm supposed to give the don't you dare hurt him speech now, aren't I?" John said.

Everyone laughed, except Castiel. "I think that's usually just when a girl is involved, Mr Winchester,"he said, dead serious.

John made a weird face. "Well, I don't have any of those. I'll be outside, working on my car, with very heavy and dangerous tools."

Even Dean had to laugh.

John stood up and walked towards the garage.

Dean planted another kiss on Castiel's lips, a real one this time.

"You have a room for a reason," Mary laughed, but she actually didn't mind. Seeing her son happy made her happy.

They did whatsoever go up to Dean's room eventually, figuring Mary would probably be better off not having seen Castiel's underwear.


End file.
